Story of my life
by gaarabear1048
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is being terrirized by the village because he holds the dreaded Kyuubi. He finds himself doing something that would change his life forever... or end it. He has become depressed and over time realizes nobody wants him around and that hes just a burden. So he tries to end it all at once, for the people of Konoha. Rated M for later content...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Almost

Narutos** POV**

I used to be happy, never faked a smile. Now days it seems like thats all I do! Drowning in a pool of lies and feelings that nobody seems to notice. But i guess i can't really get mad at other people, because everyone's entitled to their own opinion... right? It's not my fault im a jinchuriki, but then again, it's not the people of the village's fault either. I guess i can say everybody hates me, well, i guess not _**everybody,**_because my fellow leaf shinobi dont hate me, i guess i could say they "put up" with me. Let me sum up: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, im 15, i live alone in a shitty, old, smelly apartment in Konoha. Im a genin and im extremely alone. My mom died shortly after i was born, and my dad hasn't really been a part of my life, except for the part where he comes into it, just to beat the living fuck out of me, blaming me for his wifes death. **"Monster"...** words like these have been etched into my head while growing up. I don't really blame people for hating me, because i hate myself as well. I mean, people in the village beat me on a daily basis for a reason, right? I mean, people dont just do it to do it. They have to have a reason. I guess it's just who i am. Im a jailer of the dreaded Kyuubi, which terrorized the village of Konoha 15 years ago. My mom put the seal in me, before she died, to put the village at ease. But her intentions didnt go as planned. The village dreads me because of it, thinking that "he" will take control over me anytime now, and destroy the still healing village once again.

'Another sleepless night' i thought to myself as my extremely annoying alarm clock went off. I lazily hit the top of my alarm clock, quieting the stupid thing. I groggily got up, ready for another useless day. I started to walk downstairs to eat breakfast before i set off to school, then realizing all i was wearing was my boxers. I sighed, noting to myself, never again to buy boxers that says "shake that ass" on the back, because if anyone saw, i might as well go crazy. I went to my closet, hastingly grabbing a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and clean boxers. Without looking at my choices of wardrobe, i threw them on the bed, and took my boxers off, slipping the clean pair on, thankful that it didn't say anything on the ass, or anywhere else for that matter. Just plain ol' black. After i put the boxers on, i looked down and got the pair of jeans i worked so hard on getting. I pulled them up, almost tripping over my own feet. The jeans were a tattred dark blue, with a big hole on the knee. I didn't even bother to finish pulling up my jeans before i threw on my shirt, and to his dismay, the shirt had a big pink heart on it. I guess it was ok since the rest of his shirt was black. He went downstairs slowly, thinking about the day that lie before him. He sighed, knowing it would be terrible, but he kept walking down his endless seeming stairs, even though it was only like 14 stairs. He went into the kitchen, staired at the fridge for a moment, almost having a stairing contest with it. Naruto then gave the fridge a stare like it just cheated in the staring contest or something. he opened the fridge door and grabbed the carton of milk as if it was a magic drink that was going to cure all of his problems and make his day good. He realized how stupid he looked. He put down the milk, grabbed a glass, and poured the white substance. "_**Guess this is breakfast"**_he said staring at the clock. He chugged the glass, not even realizing that it was expired. Oh well. Naruto put the glass down, not botherwing to put it in the sink, and ran off almost forgetting his bag as he walked out the door. The second he walked out he felt the cold stares of the villagers as he walked by, just hoping that today there wouldn't be any violence, that would cause Naruto any physical pain. Naruto kept walking, even greeted some of the dumbfounded villagers as he walked on by as if he had been getting smiles from people instead of cold glares. All of a sudden a large man with a very angry wife stepped in front of Naruto, blocking his path to school.

"Where do you think _your _going demon!" Asked the very angry man with a smirk on his face.

"Please sir, I mean you no harm, i just want to get to school" exclaimed Naruto in a sorry tone.

"You dont deserve to go to school, you deserve to die. Maybe i can just handle that now?" Asked the guy in a voice that could have made a grown man cry.

The man grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and held him up extremely close to the mans face. Naruto pleaded with mercy, but the man didn't seem to listen before plummeting his fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto gasped trying to catch his breathe, but didn't take his sorrow filled eyes off the ground. Not that he felt sorrow for himself, but for all the people around him. These people were clearly aching from their losses that happened over 15 years ago. All he could do was accept the fact that nobody wanted him around. The man pulled his fist back and punched Naruto again. And again. And again. The next thing you know, Naruto is lying on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk. People passed him, not caring that he was hurt, or that he couldnt even open one of his eyes because it was swollen shut from taking the blow of that mans fist. Casually, as people walked by the hurt Naruto lying on a lump on the ground, occasionally "accidentally" kicking him. They didn't hold back, either. It was clear that they intended to kick him, but they played it off like nothing happened, and continued their walk. Eventually after a few minutes of lying on the ground, Naruto got up and continued on his way with a smile on his face. The smile told people he was happy, but his sad, dull eyes told them he was hurting.

Highschool. A failed experiment in getting young people ready for the outside world. A place where you spend 5 pointless years taking it up the ass. A place where everybody secretely hatedseachother, including the teachers. A place where the government says "Hey im the government! We have a plan for you kid, but until then, were going to make you suffer with annoying, moody, smelly, retarded teenagers. Well, you get the point. Naruto walks in the prison, knowing once hes in, there is only one way he could get out. The bell. he walks in an immedietly gets stares from people as if he just killed someone. Automatically a group of people walk up to him and take turns pushing him to eachother.

"Hey loser, you dont belong here. Go back to where you came from... hell". Said a tall brunette boy with a hate filled voice.

"Im sorry-" was all Naruto managed to croak out before being kicked in the shin extremely hard.

"Ah" Naruto managed to let out pulling hos head down to knee level, before getting kneed in the face. 'Yup, this is my life' Naruto painfully said to himself in his head.

"Aww, poor Naruto has a booboo, let me add to that!" Said a different black haired boy, beforepunching him in the throat. Naruto stood their, suffocating in front of everyone. He couldn't take this anymore. He is so done with hurting people to the point where they turn hate and anger into violence. Naruto looked at the two boys with a sorry look in his eyes, before running off.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I watched the scene of Naruto being beat up right before my eyes. 'Hes a strong guy, he can handle it' thought the lazy shinobi as he watched Naruto run out the front doors of the school with tears in the one eye that he could open. Shikamaru lazily kept walking to his English class, even though he had done all the work for the week and was allowed to stay at home until the rest of the class was caught up. But he had nothing better to do, so he decided to go anyways. He sat down in his seat, greeting his english teacher Mr. Sarutobi with a smile as he walked in. As soon as the rest of the class got in the bell rang. The teacher started going through the long list of names and heard replies until he got to Naruto's name.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here today?" He asked the class questioningly. The class all shook their heads, as if they didnt know what happened to him 5 minutes prior.

"Shikamaru, could you come here for a second?" Mr. Sarutobi asked Shikamaru nicely. Shikamaru nodded and walked up to his teachers desk.

"Is there something i could help you with?" Shikamaru asked in a blank tone.

"Yes there is. Since you have finished everything, do you mind running these assignments to Naruto? He has been missing alot of class lately and im afraid if he doesnt get caught up, he's going to fail my class." Said the teacher in a worried tone, even though he didnt really care if Naruto failed. Shikamaru seemed to be one of the only people who didnt hate Naruto, besides the rookie 9 and Gai sensei's team, who seemed to be Naruto's friends. Shikamaru nodded and grabbed the peices of paper and was on him way.

* * *

Naruto sat on the stained carpet of his livingroom rocking back and forth thinking about how nobody likes him, and all wishes him dead.

**"Monster, demon, satan, devil, useless, worthless..."** all of these names he had been called just today. But he was sad to say the people that called him those mean, cruel words were absolutely right about him. He really **was** what everybody called him. Naruto stood up, thinking about how much happier everybody would be when he was gone. Thats all he ever did was make other people happy. Naruto walked into the bathroom, closed the door and locking it. He looked at the mirror, as he slowly faded into the 9 tails. Naruto punched the mirror, not even noticing his knuckles were bleeding all the way down his arms. Naruto looked at the ground where the glass was just sitting there, in pieces, reflecting what was left of Naruto.

**"_You deserve to die!"_ **rang in his ears from the man that beat him up earlier.

"I know" Naruto said, suddenly feeling the warm wetness of tears welling in his eyes and rolling down his face. Naruto looked around for the biggest, sharpest piece of glass he could find, and held it at his wrists. He looked down, pressing as hard as he could and pulled as fast as he could, feeling as if all the sanity inside him just suddenly got up and left. He started crying harder as he countinued to slit his wrists. Blood started pooling out on the floor as he stopped slitting his wrists and held the piece of glass to his gut. Naruto looked down and repeatedly started to stab himself in the gut. Blood pooled everywhere, surrounding Naruto. Naruto just sat there, crying, half concious, as he kept stabbing his stomach.

* * *

Naruto's apartment building came into view and Shikamaru just looked relieved. He really was the laziest ninja in Konoha. As he drew closer, he felt something wasnt right. He looked at Naruto's door, realizing it was open. Shikamaru peered his head inside to see if he could see anybody. All of a sudden his gut started to wrench as he heard sobs and cries of pain coming from the bathroom. Shikamaru slowly walked over to the bathroom to see a half concious Naruto sobbing and stabbing himself.

"NARUTO STOP IT!" Yelled the brunette as he ran towards Naruto.

"GOD DAMMIT NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? He yelled once again, feeling as if we was about to puke. All the blood on the floor created a metallic odour that made Shikamaru's stomach to turn. Shikamaru ran to Naruto, restraining his hands behind his back.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Shikamaru yelled at the blonde now lying in his lap.

"Giving the people what they want" Naruto said with a smile on his face before passing out.

"Hold on Naruto"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it" Thought Shikamaru. He knew that if he brought this bloody boy to the hospital, they wouldnt help him. People everywhere hated him. Then something popped into Shikamaru's mind. 'Tsunade doesnt hate him... I NEED TO GET HIM TO HER OFFICE AND FAST... but how would i get there on time? i guess i have to chance it and run. I grabbed Naruto's limp arm, and quickly pulled him up and ran off, carrying him like a baby. He ran out the door, looking right, before running again. He looked down at the blonde who was seemingly happy in his comatose state, and frowned. I cant believe i never noticed how much he was hurting, and how much the village hated him. I mean, i knew he was a jinchuriki and all, but he wasnt the 9 tailed fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf. Nothing else. But im afraid if i dont get him to Tsunade soon, ill have to see who he _was_. No, i cant think like that. he'll be ok, right? He is the strongest person, and shinobi i know. Shikumaru gazed at the blonde as he started to turn pale. This isnt good. After all the blood he lost, his death was almost certain.

Shikumaru looked up, noticing the hokage's building was in sight. Shikumaru suddenly got a surge of energy and sped up. He reached the front doors and swung them open, running to the hokage's office. He was almost at her office, when a member of the masked ninja known as ANBU appeared and stood in his way.

"Get out of my fucking way! Can you not see this boy is dying!? Where's Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked hastily.

"He has no chance. I can see how much blood is on his clothing. Just that right there is enough to kill you. Not to mention the pool of blood that was probably underneath him." Said the masked man, without a care.

"Well than lets hope a fucking miracle he will pull through. Because im not letting him die, not now, not ever. now can you shut the fuck up and lead me to Tsunade!? " asked the very annoyed, and emotionally taken Shikamaru. All the ANBU member did was look down the hall and point, before vanishing leaving only a cloud of black smoke behind. Shikumaru quickly ran and swung open the door, to a half naked Tsunade.

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING OR THE TERM PERSONAL SP-" Tsunade stopped her words at the sight of an unconcious, bloody, pale Naruto. Tsunade instantly picked up on why Shika didnt take Naruto to the hospital. She threw on a robe, not even caring what Shikumaru just saw. She ran of to Nruto, tears welling in her eyes, but she quickly shook it off, knowing crying would do absolutely nothing. She instantly ran to the door. Shikumaru stared at her, about to yell. It looked like Tsunade was about to flee, then he realized all she was doing was grabbing Shizune. Tsunade grabbed Shizune by the arm and pulled her into the room. An extremely stunned Shizune stared, in shock. She didn't know what had happened, but if she didn't react fast, it would be too late. She looked at Shika, then stared at a table, telling him to lay Naruto on it. Shika doing so, started to cry.

* * *

I couldn't see anything, except a bright light that sone infront of him. '_Is this it? Is this what dying looked like?' _Naruto asked himself. He looked at the light, hearing in stories and movies that this is how it looked like when you die. Naruto started towards the light, relieved that suicide worked for him. He started to pick up the pace as he heard crying. '_That crying couldn't be for me, could it? No, it couldn't be. Im better off dead. Im doing the people i care about a favour'. _He continued on towards the light.

* * *

"Shizune, grab gauze, anti-bacterial wipes, and anything else you would think would be needed, and hurry!" Said a very worried Tsunade.

"Hai" Shizune said, rushing through her bag of emergency medical supplies. She ended up grabbing a hooked needle, string, and alot of gauze and cotton balls.

"His stats are becoming faint, hurry!" yelled a very scared Tsunade.

"His breathing has stopped completely!" cried a tear stricked Shizune

"I dont hear a heartbeat" said Tsunade, now starting to sob. Its over. Its all my fault. I could have run faster, i could have realized what he was going through, but i didnt bother to pay attention to the clearly hurting boy. Shikamaru started to bawl. He felt like he was falling to pieces. What was this god damned feeling he felt for Naruto? Was it love? Shikamaru hadn't really felt anything strongly on the emotional level for anybody, but his team mates and friends, but that was like a brother sister kind of love. Shika looked down at the peaceful, unmoving body of the blonde boy. The boy once named Naruto Uzumaki,

"NOOOOOO! NARUTO YOU CANT LEAVE ME! YOU JUST CANT! NARUTO C-COME BACK, PLEASE! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Screamed the broken boy.

All this did was made him, and the 2 balling ladies, bawl even more.

"AHHHHHHH" Shikamaru screamed. This would be the scream nobody in the building would ever forget. His scream echoed through the building, followed by loud sobs and pleading. This blood curdling, stomach twisting scream Shikamaru just let out, showed his true feeling for Naruto. It was love.

Authors note: Sorry this chapter isnt that long, i just thought this was a good place to end. There will be more coming, dont worry, Im starting chapter 3 right after i publish this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Its over. He's gone, forever. "FUCK! NARUTO! IM SORRY! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! IM THE REASON YOUR DEAD! PLEASE COME BACK! N-NARUTO P-PLEASE! I CANT LIVE LIKE THIS! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Shika yelled, while sobbing in the making.

* * *

What the hell was that? was that for me? no, im better off dead! it couldnt be for me... could it? what am i saying, it is for me! i know that voice! but who is it? "AHHHHH" was all that Naruto could hear. Somebody cares? But who? Wait, if im dead, how can i hear people? does that mean im alive? maybe im just on the brink of death...? Maybe that light im heading towards is the highway to hell, or maybe the stairway to heaven. No, it will be hell. I cant start believing i still have a chance. "I love you" was all of a sudden screamed out of nowhere. Naruto just stared in shock. Could someone actually love me? Oh no, what have i done!? what if im actually making someone upset?! No i need to turn back. Theres such thing as luck and second chances, right? there has to be. Dont mean to go all superstitious or anything, but i need to believe. Maybe if i turn around and start walking back from where i came, i could go back to real life. I turned around and sprinted literally as fast as Usain Bolt did in the olympics! okay maybe not 'literally' but you know what i mean. All of a sudden everything started to fade into white, and i fwlt this stabbing feeling in my stomach. Is this it? Am i done here? No, im going back to real life!

* * *

"NARUTO! please...please wake up..." Shikamaru begged, now sounding desperate. beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beep beep beep beep beep... "HE'S ALIVE!" yelled a very tear deprived Tsunade, almost choking on her own spit halfway through her sentence. Hes alive!? hes actually alive!? I dont know when i went crazy, but im starting to think im crazy, bonkers, banannas, but as long as i have Naruto, i dont care what my mental state is.

"Naruto, I love you." Shikamaru said in a light voice, while brushing his fingers across Naruto's cheek.

"I love you too" Naruto said in a light, cracky voice, almost unable to speak. But he would push a 300 pound boulder up a hill to tell the person that just confessed their love for him. Wait, i dont even know who said that... Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see a red faced Shikamaru staring into his eyes. Shikamaru? The boy that has no feeling for pretty much anything, now has feelings for me? Narutos thoughts stopped when he felt warm lips pound press against his. Not like a hard, sexy kiss. More like a light, romantic kiss that shows true feelings.

Shikamaru couldnt even think he was so happy. All he wanted to do was cry. But this time it wasnt out of sadness, but out of happiness. Naruto opened his eyes to see beautiful brown eyes stairing into his. All of a sudden Shikamaru broke, and started crying uncontrollably.

"Naruto i thought i lost you! i never want you to do something like that again! Im so sorry its all my fault! when i said i loved you, i-i meant it. I dont just love you, but i think im in love with you!". Naruto just staired at the brunnette in shock, before pulling him by the waist and snuggling close to the now sobbing Shikamaru. Naruto lightly stroked his back, which literally took everything he had in him. Nothing could have made these 2 boys happier at this moment.

"Naruto, when you said you love me aswell, did you actually mean it?"

"Yes. I meant it with everything i have. I dont think you get it. Your the reason im alive. I came back because of you."

* * *

The definition of love. Nobody ever said it took a long time to build. Here is proof

1.

a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

2.

a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

3.

sexual passion or desire.

4.

a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

* * *

Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

_[Break]_

_[Hidden track "The Parting Glass"]_

Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, but i needed to do that for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

All i can do is stand there, in shock of Naruto's words. It cant be true... can it? I mean, ya i was upset as fuck, and thought my lover was dead, so what the hell did you think i was going to do? Obviously i was depressed, and i seriously would have killed myself if my Naruto was dead. Like how i added the 'my' to 'my Naruto'? Yes, hes mine. After this, i dont think i could let him go. But one thing still shocked me... The will of a boy to keep his one and only love alive, even though his love was on the brink of death, he came out of that... because of me. I prayed to the gods i didnt believe in, to thank for this miracle. I am literally stunned. He cant seriously be alive because of me, could he? Was it because he wanted to come back to reality, or because he had to? Just to think... 5 hours ago i was asleep in my bed, not knowing what was about to unfold. I guess i can't really think of the past right now, considering im kind of standing here staring at Naruto like a complete blinded idiot... awkward...

"Th- there is no way **im** the reason your alive. No way. Nuh uh." Shikamaru said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, when theres a will, theres a way. And i heard your will even when i was dead. Shika, it **was** you. Do i need to write it out in crayon?" asked a very dumbfounded Naruto.

"B-but how is that even logically possible?"

"Shika, logic isn't always the answer. Sometimes there is just things you can't explain. But in this case, i could explain it, its more that there is nothing logical about this whole thing, except for you."

"What do you mean by '_except you'?_"

"What im trying to say is, you are the logic in this. Everything has changed because of you. But in a good way. Just remember, you are a hero... _My _hero. You are the reason im alive. I would be dead if it weren't for you. I dont remember much of today, except that you were there when i went to sleep, and woke up." Naruto said in a loving, truthful voice. At this point, Shikamaru was in tears, right on the verge of a mental breakdown. Just with all thats happened today, anybody would be overwhelmed.

All of a sudden, my body was thrown towards Naruto's, bringing him into a light embrace, being unconciously aware of his injuries. I guess i just couldn't help but sob. I can't believe how, in such a short time, how strong my feelings are for this blonde haired boy. It almost seems ridiculous. And thewn i feel it. Him embracing me back. This caused me to sob even more.

"Oh Naruto, i don't know what i would do without you, But i know it would be next to impossible, without you. They say bad things happen for a reason, and now i know why. Love. That god damned thing always gets in the way. But its the best thing in the world. I hate myself because of it." Exclaimed a suddenly solemn Shikamaru.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked confused.

"I mean, i just always get in the way. Sometimes for the good, and sometimes for the bad. I just feel really bad sometimes that, even though im extremely happy i came to you just in time, i also hate myself because it was your choice."

"It wasn't **_my_ **choice... What you saw was definitaly not me. I guess i slipped away from reality and maybe Kyuubi did that... im not really sure. But Shikamaru, you said bad things happen for a reason. But, at the same time, good things do too. And this, was a mix. Both good and bad. Which means something great is going to happen. But also people say 'what doesn't kill you make's you stronger' and im going to make sure this makes me stronger. Atleast now i know someone cares, so no matter what, im going to try."

At this point, both of the boys were sobbing. Sometimes you just need to embrace what life throws your way, and make sure you throw it back, as hard as you can.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go home. Both of us. Together."

"Ok." said Naruto trying to hide exactly how happy he was. This moment couldn't get any better. The kyuubi has already healed most of Naruto's injuries, so they would be safe to go home. Home is Naruto's house... for now atleast.

Shikamaru helped the blonde up from the bed, gesturing him to get dressed. Shika started packing up all of their stuff, which 'all' consisted of ripped, bloody clothing, a small blanket, and a get well soon fruit basket from Choji. Food from Choji. What a surprize. Its not like im complaining or anything, its just typical of him to think of food. Naruto quickly threw on a pair a dark blue jeans, and a tight black, form fitting, V neck t-shirt, that looked unbeleviable on him. And such a simple thing, too. I wonder what he looks like all dressed up... the only thing you could see when you looked at Shikamaru, was the growing bulge in his pants.

"Haha, nice Shika. Looks like someones feeling a little bit on the hard side today" Naruto said with a grin on his face

"Shut up! if you knew what i was thinking of, you would t-... nevermind." Shikamaru said like a pouty 3 year old, which made Naruto laugh even harder.

"Oh would i now?" said Naruto as they thanked the receptionist and walked out of the hospital.

"Well, maybe if you were me you would know what i was talking about... trust me... like holy damn." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly. Once Naruto seemed to calm down enough to get up, and breathe, they started for Naruto's house. Naruto stared and Shikamaru's face, then slowly crept his eyes down to see what was going on 'down there'. There was still a bump, but not nearly as big as before. Narutos apartment came into sight, as well as an ugly, old red pickup truck. Almost looks like Naruto's-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS MINATO DOING HERE!?"

* * *

**Flashback**

To tell you the truth, my 'dad' has never really liked me. In fact, i could probably say he hated me. Ever since i was born, he has hated me. Because i took away the one thing he cared about the most... His wife. She died of complications while giving birth to me.

"Naruto get your lazy. worthless ass down here!" Minato yelled.

Naruto sighed, and jumped off of his bed landing in a big '_**thump'**_before starting at the small set of stairs heading towards the down stairs living room.

"Yes, father?" Naruto asked in a sweet sounding, suck up tone. The kind a child would use if they wanted something. Before he could even finish, he found himself on the ground with an instant black eye. To tell you the truth, this is nothing new. This actually happens alot! You see, Minato isn't exactly what you would call a 'stable' person. He is very abusive, and very hateful towards me.

* * *

Naruto crept up the stairs towards his apartment, quickly followed by a nervous Shikamaru. Naruto slowly started to open the door, before stumbling back at the impact of the door to his face before being greeted by a seemingly familiar, and uninvited face.

"Hello, son. Welcome home."

* * *

Sorry, its been a while since ive updated, but alot of stuff has been going on. Hope you enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

All the memories of my 'father' were now flooding through my head. The time when he chased after me with a knife, yelling "DEMON! MONSTER! MURDERER! YOU KILLED HER!". All the times he beat me into next week, and the most scarring of all... the time when he sent the only person i thought that loved me to try and kill me with a shard of broken glass... my uncle, which ended up getting hit by a car after stabbing me. Long story, but lets just say i bolted outside after getting stabbed, well, i guess i hobbled more than ran. But still, i ran across the road onto the sidewalk and thats when the truck came and got him. That was my fault, too. No, i dont blame Minato for hating me, im still scared shitless of him.

"What are _you _doing here... i dont remember inviting you" I said angrily through my clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to see my least favourite son! you are my 10th favourite, after all" He said putting his feet up on my coffee table.

"You only have 3 kids..."

"Ya, whats your point? that pretty much means ive loved shits more than i love you" He said in a happy tone.

"Naru-... we should be going..." Shikamaru said impatiently.

"Aww, so soon? Man i thought i would get more time to hang out, pass stories, have a good time!" Minato said while getting up and grabbing a baseball bat from beside the organising cabinet.

"Naruto lets go... NOW!" Shikamaru said worriedly.

"Nuh uh uh. Not before we finish our little half family reunion. Im not done yet..." He said just before striking Naruto in the side of the face with the bat.

"NARUTO! MINATO YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"aww Shikamaru, no bad language. Thats not necissary. Do you need your mouth washed out with soap? Didnt your mother ever teach you right from wrong? guess not."

Minato grabbed the bat and striked Naruto again multiple times in the stomach.

"MINATO ILL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF 10 TO-"

"to what? to get out of my sons apartment? i have a right to see him. after all, i am his father, right? hes mine. i made him. now, since weve established my legal rights to owning him until the day he turns 18, let me get back to greeting my son." Minato said in a tone that made shikamaru want to stab him with a butchers knife. An extremely dull, extremely heavy this is extremely out of charactor for me, because im usually a layed back, smoke weed everyday kind of guy. you know, minus the weed part. Minato grabbed the bat again, striking Naruto in the left temple, knocking im out.

"MINATO, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT NARUTO HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH THE PART 15 YEARS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF GOD DAMMIT! BUT WHERE WERE YOU, HUH? WHERE WERE YOU!? PROBABLY DROWNING YOUR SORROWS IN AN EMPTY BOTTLE OF WHISKY!" Shikamaru screamed.

"He tried to kill himself, huh? first ive heard of this... and let me guess... it didnt work? pity. he couldnt even succeed at somthing like that. wow he really is a failure."

"the only failure here is you. NOW GET OUT! BEFOREI KNOCK YOU FLAT ON YOUR ASS!"

"All right alright calm down Shikamaru. Im leaving. Oh ya, tell sleeping beauty when he wakes up that honey is like lava. so be careful not to get caught in the mudslide."

"What the hell does that mean? never mind. get out NOW!"

Minato got up and grabbed the bat from beside narutos head and walked out the door. I waited a good 2 and a half hours staring at Naruto until he finally woke up from being knocked out.

"Hey, Naru-" I couldnt finish the sentence, because my mouth was covered. By his. Its not like a wet, dirty, sexy kiss. It was more like a soft, yet meaningful kiss. We were both so engaged in the kiss not even a bullet to the head could split us apart. He slowly pulls away when i realized my eyes are still wide open.

"Shikamaru. i-im sorry. I-i just got caught in the moment and couldnt help myself. i understand if you hate me."

"How the hell could i hate you!? ive been waiting to do that for hours. but you beat me to it i guess."

All of a sudden Naruto got up again and pushed Shikamaru to the ground, and pounded his lips into the brown haired beauty. This time, it was a passionate, sexy kiss. His tongue slowly started to make its way to mine. i caught on and did the same.

"I have to- i mean i- fuck me please?" Asked shikamaru in a thirsty voice.

"It'd be my pleasure, Mr. Nara."

naruto sat on my knees and slowly took off my shirt, while i unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper. Before we knew it, we were both naked. Naruto stared to creep over to me in a cat like way, while i was sitting there watching his member start to get harder. he sat on his knees at my feet and looked at my extremely hard eretion. he bent down and started licking it. Then he started sucking. "Naru-oh-please gahhhhhhhh!" shikamaru panted while thrusting into narutos mouth.

To be continued...;p

* * *

Haha, i know, i get it. im a terrible person for stopping just as it was getting good. and im sorry. but i gotta keep u guys wanting to read! im sorry i took so long to update,ive been on vacation. but i promise ill update more often.


End file.
